


Timely Magic

by stormy_ocean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Era, Angst, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Coping, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Multi, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Panic Attacks, Romance, Royalty, Shinobi, Time Travel, Trauma, Violence, adding tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_ocean/pseuds/stormy_ocean
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke accidentally get lost in the woods they are sent 5000 years into the future where the world doesn't quite work how they're used to, so they try to intergrade themselves into this new society without revealing their magic.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

For as long as anyone can remember there has been clans.. What clan you're from decides what your abilities are, and who you're friends with..

The Uchiha and Senju clan have been enemies for centuries, almost always at war with each other. There was no way around it, that's just how they were.. At least until Hashirama and Madara.. Hashirama was the heika of the Senju clan while Madara was the heika of the Uchiha clan, they met by chance one day and quickly became friends even though they had no idea what clan the other was from... They grew closer every day, talking about whatever, sparing, or just plain goofing off.. They promised that if they ever met on the battlefield they would not kill each other, or the other's remaining brother..

One day Hashirama's father found out about their little meet ups, and decided to take care of the little Uchiha himself... He and a group of shinobi followed Hashirama and they attacked Madara.. He felt betrayed because he thought Hashirama purposefully led them there and swore to wipe out the Senju clan as he left, not without shedding unseen tears for the end of his and Hashirama's friendship... Years passed and they finally saw each other again, but it was on the battlefield.. They fought for a long time, after all their clans were enemies... However, one particular time they fought Hashirama managed to win, but he refused to kill Madara, instead he talked about their childhood and offered an alliance.. The Uchiha and Senju becoming allies was one of the most shocking things to ever happen.. 

The Uzumaki clan was closely related and allied to the Senju clan, so the alliance extended to them as well...

The alliance allowed the friendship between Mikoto and Kushina to exist.. Mikoto was an average Uchiha, while Kushina was the heika of the Uzumaki.. They met when Kushina's parents where visiting the Uchiha royal family, they quickly became friends and hung out the whole day, and when Kushina had to go back home Mikoto was there to see her off.. She was a little surprised that her new friend was the Uzumaki Heika but swore she would treat her no different from her other friends... 

They wrote to each other frequently, and met in person whenever they could.. They were together through thick and thin, bad and good... Mikoto had a child first, a son named Itachi, Kushina and her husband Minato came to visit and congratulate Mikoto and her husband Fugaku, the current Uchiha Tonno.... Years later they both found out they were pregnant and decided to raise their children together as much as possible... Kushina named her son Naruto and Mikoto named her's Sasuke...

Sasuke and Naruto were best friends and did everything that they could together... Whenever they found out they were visiting the other they got really exited and couldn't wait to get there.. They were friendly rivals, always trying to outdo the other, but they cared very deeply about each other.. But when the boys were 7 years old the Uchiha and Uzumaki lost Kushina and Fugaku in battle.. Both clans mourned the death of their tonnos, but Sasuke and Naruto mourned the death of their parents.. Itachi immediately became the tonno of the Uchiha, much to the protest of Mikoto. She said he should enjoy his childhood while he had it and that she'd lead until he was older, but he insisted.. Saying he was basically an adult, and could take this on himself..

Minato became the tonno of the Uzumaki because Naruto was way to young to lead, and would have to give up his position when Naruto was old enough. Neither of them was the same. Naruto, who was now the kyubi jinchuriki, became a huge prankster and Sasuke, who watched his father die, became more aggressive.. However they remained friends, even though they saw each other less often..

The two of them grew up and continued their training, they had already learned quite a lot about being a shinobi by the time they were 6, so they continued to train in ninutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, bukijutsu, kenjutsu, and their kekkei genkai... While they were better at some of them and worse at others, they pushed on.. Naruto's goal was to become strong enough so that no one precious to him would die, while Sasuke wanted to get stronger to kill the ones who killed his father and Naruto's mother.. By the time they were 12 they were one of the most powerful shinobi in their respective clans... However, fate had a plan for these two..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any spelling or grammatical errors and I will fix them..  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Tonno = the leader of the clan  
> Heika = the royal heir (normally the oldest child)  
> Denka = royalty that isn't the leader, heir, married to another royal, or married into royalty  
> Hidenka = royalty that married another royal  
> Kakka = someone who married into royalty  
> Shinobi = warrior (sometimes referred to as ninja)  
> Magic = what the modern world calls chakra or anything relating to chakra  
> 


	2. Lost

Naruto lazily looked out the window of the norimono he was in, wondering how much longer he had to be in there..

He and his father were traveling north to visit the Uchiha Clan, to visit Sasuke. He loved going to see the Uchiha because he got to spend most of his time there with his best friend and rival, Sasuke.. He and Sasuke had practically grown up together despite living hundreds of miles away from each other.. He hated how long it took to get there though, he wishes his father would just use his transportation jutsu, but the Uchiha weren't really fond of that idea, after all our clans used to be enemies, being allied now doesn't change that..

"How much longer?" Naruto asked for what was probably the 100th time, but who was counting.. "I already told you Naruto, we have 2 more days before we get there." Minato said punctuating his sentence with a yawn. "Try to sleep, you don't want to be tired when we get there do you?" Minato said barely above a whisper.. Naruto wanted to say he wasn't tired, but he knew he'd be upset if he waited to sleep until they were almost there. So he reluctantly laid down and tried to rest..

When he came to they were stopped and his father was nowhere in sight.. He got up and exited the norimono and saw the shinobi resting under a tree and his dad leaning against it.. "You're awake!" Minato said when he spotted him then reached into his bag.. "Here, have some onigiri.." He said as he handed Naruto a wrapped cloth.. "Thank you!!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed the cloth and carefully unwrapped it.. "Itadakimasu!" he said before digging in quickly.. "Looks like it's going to rain." One of the shinobi said sullenly a few minutes later. Naruto looked up and sure enough, the clouds were gray and heavy instead of white and fluffy.. "We should get going!" Naruto quickly exclaimed and before the other could respond he was already in the norimono again..

His father arrived a minute later and then they were off again. This time they made small chatter about whatever came to mind.... They eventually fell asleep to the sounds of rain hitting the roof.. When they woke up and ate a small breakfast with the shinobi accompanying them before they set out again.. The closer they got, the harder it was for Naruto to sit still. He was half tempted to jump out of the norimono and just sprint to the Uchiha village..

When they finally got there Naruto was ready to just jump out of there and tackle Sasuke, sure enough when the shinobi opened the door Naruto jumped out and ran at Sasuke, who was standing there to greet him and Minato, at top speed.. This caused them both to fall to the ground with a loud thud and a sound of protest from the Uchiha. "Welcome Minato-Tonno! We've been expecting you." Mikoto greets enthusiastically with a smile adorning her face as she watches her youngest and the Uzumaki Heika scuffle on the floor. "Get off me dobe!" Sasuke threatened but there was no real heat behind it.. "Fine!" Naruto said harshly as he ungracefully rolled off of Sasuke smacking him in the stomach in the process..

"Where is Itachi-Tonno?" Minato asked when he noticed said person wasn't there.. "He's cooking lunch right now.. Come, he should almost be done." Mikoto said cheerfully with a small smile on her face.. 

When they entered the house the delicious smell of food hit them with full force.. "Do I smell ramen?!" Naruto shouted cheerfully with the biggest smile on his face, honestly he looked like an extremely happy puppy. "Yes you do, I know it's your favorite and you've been traveling for a while so I though I'd make it.." Itachi said as he walked in the room quietly.. "Please come eat!" Itachi said as he walked back to the irori to finish the food... Dinner was uneventful, the adult just talked about something that Naruto wasn't paying attention to.. After dinner the adults talked more while Naruto and Sasuke went to the courtyard and started stargazing.. They weren't sure how long they were out there but soon enough Mikoto called them inside for bed..

Naruto and Sasuke finished getting ready for bed them slipped into Sasuke's room and set up the futons... They quietly said their goodnights and blew out the candle.. Naruto lay awake for who knows how long, when he turns toward Sasuke.. "Hey, are you awake??" when he got no response he moved closer to Sasuke and started poking him harshly in the ribs... "Saaaaaasuuuuuke" still no response.. "I know you're awake, you are lightest sleeper I know." "Fine, I'm up." was the response he got about a minute later.. "Great! Can we go explore in the woods??" Naruto begged with the best puppy dog face he could muster.. "Why do you want to go into the woods??" Sasuke asked with one eyebrow raised.. "Because we've never been in there without an adult and I wanna gooooo!" Naruto whisper-yelled as he violently shook Sasuke still wearing that pitiful expression.. "Hn, FINE! If you're not dressed in 1 minute we're staying here." Sasuke uttered with as much annoyance in his tone that he could.. "Yes!!!" Naruto quietly shouted like he just got everything he wanted in life, if Naruto was looking he would have noticed Sasuke quickly look away so the blond wouldn't see his blush..

After they were dressed they pondered how they were going to get to the woods without anyone noticing them... They formed a plan and snuck out, it was simple enough, turn into cats, conceal your chakra, and slip past the shinobi that were on patrol right now... They snuck out without issue, though they were almost caught, and soon enough they were walking through the forest.. The place was really beautiful and there was a lot of wildlife around.. They wandered around for a while before they found a river, Naruto and Sasuke proceeded to see who could hold their breath the longest (it was Sasuke, but if you ask Naruto will say it's him). As they let their clothes dry they chased a squirrel, when they caught the poor thing Naruto held it and looked at intently...

After their clothes dried they walked though the woods once more.. When they came to a pond Naruto suggested they look for frogs, and for some reason Sasuke didn't turn him down.. They spent the next hour chasing frogs and having a good time.. Naruto sat back and watched Sasuke wade though the water looking for the amphibians, he really looked pretty under the moonlight.. Naruto decided stop himself there before he was caught blushing and checking Sasuke out, if he was caught staring at Sasuke he might just die..

"Got one!" he heard Sasuke say loudly.. "Really?!" He said giddily while invading his friends personal space.. "Yes, I did, but I won't show you unless you get out of my face.." Sasuke said quietly but firmly.. "Right right" Naruto said but made no effort to get out of Sasuke's face..

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

After staring into each others eyes in a fight of will Naruto finally relented and took a step back.. "Thank you" Sasuke said sarcasticaly as he handed Naruto the frog and watched his face go from mildly annoyed to overjoyed in the span of a few seconds.. They continued to walk through the forest after setting the frog free, just basking in the feel of nature and each other's presence..

"Um, Sasuke?" Naruto queried shyly, for some reason.. "Hn?" was the only thing the Uchiha was willing to say so Naruto spoke up,

"Where are we?"

And that caused Sasuke to stop walking and quickly look around to try and figure where they exactly were.. When he started to panic that made Naruto panic more than he already was... "Maybe we can retrace our steps?" he said hoarsely, he wasn't sure if he said that to calm Sasuke down or himself.. "We're in the woods there is no clear way to retrace our steps.. Great.. We're lost in the woods with no food or weapons and no one will know to come looking for us until morning, and even then they don't know where we went.." Sasuke stated with a stone face but his voice wavered a bit.. "Well it could be worse.." Naruto exclaimed with very false confidence...

It got worse, they were currently huddled under a tree so that the rain won't soak them to the bone.. They were starting to get hungry, but they had no weapons or supplies.. So they just sat there with the only sound being the rain.. It was calming in a way, being out in nature with your best friend.. But they also had no idea where they were, or how to get home.. Watching the rain hit the ground over and over and over, while smelling the natural scent of nature...

They stayed in silence for who knows how long when they finally dozed off in each other's arms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any spelling or grammatical errors and I will fix them..  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Tonno = the leader of the clan  
> Heika = the royal heir (normally the oldest child)  
> Denka = royalty that isn't the leader, heir, married to another royal, or married into royalty  
> Hidenka = royalty that married another royal  
> Kakka = someone who married into royalty  
> Shinobi = warrior (sometimes referred to as ninja)  
> Magic = what the modern world calls chakra or anything relating to chakra  
> Norimono = a wheelless vehicle that is carried by others  
> 


	3. Strange Place

Sasuke was startled awake by a strange chakra invading the area he and Naruto were previously sleeping in, "What's going on?" Naruto said groggily with a hint of confusion..

"I don't know, but we need to leave!" Sasuke said with urgency... However, before either of them could stand up they were engulfed by strange but familiar chakra... They quickly held on to each other so they wouldn't get separated.. Next thing Sasuke knows he's fallen onto grass with Naruto sprawled on top of him.. "Get off of me usuratonkachi.." he said harshly.. "Sorry sorry" Naruto said as he got off of him.. "Where are we??" "I don't know, we should look around to see if there are any clues on where we are.." Sasuke said firmly while standing up.. "Whatever you say, Sasuke-Denka.." Naruto mocked with the stupidest grin on his face..

"Just get up and help me, Naruto-Heika.." Sasuke retorted with a smirk plastered on his face.. "Hey! You can't use my title against me! I actually have the higher title!" Naruto screeched loudly at Sasuke's mockery.. "So what, now get over here and help me... Or I could just leave you there.." Sasuke innocently sung as he walked away.. He chuckled to himself at the sound of the blond protesting and running to catch up..

After walking for a while the start to hear odd noises, "What's that sound?" Naruto queries with genuine confusion.. "How would I know?" Sasuke snarked back.. As they neared the top of the hill the sound was getting louder, a quick glance at each other and they sprinted to the top.. When they got there they see a huge and odd looking village... "Why is that village so big and weird looking?" Naruto says while bouncing on the back of his feet.. "That is a good question..." Sasuke says while leaning closer to try and get a better look.. "One thing's for certain, we are a long way from home.." "Can we go down there Sasuke? Please!!" Naruto begs while tugging on the sleeve of Sasuke's dark blue kimono.. "Fine, but we must not let anyone notice us.." "Don't be noticed, got it!!" Naruto states while he starts to drag Sasuke to the odd looking village.. Sasuke sighs at his best friends antics.. 

When they got there they were very careful so they wouldn't be seen, "What the heck are they wearing??" Sasuke asked quietly.. "I don't know, they look kinda cool tho.." Naruto whispered while staying close to Sasuke...

Sasuke scans the area and sees so many things he's never seen before, like metal norimonos that move on their own.. Or those small objects that some people are looking at while touching, and others are holding it to their ear.. The buildings are so weird as well...

"I want to get a closer look.." Naruto mumbled so quietly that Sasuke had to strain his ears to hear what he said.... Sasuke was about to disagree and go back into the woods, when he saw Naruto giving him the puppy dogs eyes... If it was anyone else giving him that face he would have said no very harshly and dragged them by the heel, but this was his best friend and crush, so he gave in..

"We'll need clothes if we're going to blend in..." "Alright, after you Sasu-chan!" Naruto softly snickered... "I thought I told you not to call me that.."

"Sorry" the blond said without a hint of sincerity.. "No you're not." He replied while observing to see what the best way to sneak into the clothing shop was..

He forced Naruto to wait outside while he snuck in.. When he got in he was in a dark room with a guy sitting in front of a glowing tablet... Sasuke quickly put him in a genjutsu and looked at the tablet.. He was surprised to see that it was a moving picture that showed what was going on in the shop... _'This is going to be more difficult than I thought..'_

After a minute he found out how to turn the surveillance devices off, then went into the store and swiped some clothes for him and Naruto.. When he got out Naruto was sitting there impatiently.. "What took you so long?" "They had some sort of device that allowed them to see inside the store without being there and replay the events, so I had to turn it off.." he said as he tossed the clothes at his best friend..

"Wait-They had **WHAT?** " Naruto screech-whispered while looking directly at Sasuke.. "You heard me."

"Ok, so we need to be extra careful.. Because apparently these people have surveillance devices that will get us in a lot of trouble.." Naruto said as he eyed the clothing trying to figure out how to put it on..

After a minute they were dressed and walking down the street.. Naruto was looking around and making sure to hide his curiosity and confusion.. Sasuke was looking around without turning his head and had an aloof expression as usual..

All was going well, at least until he heard a grunt of pain and someone hit the floor. "Hey!!" a pink haired girl says as she gets off of the floor.. "I'm sorry!! I didn't see you there!" "What's going on?" a blond girl says as she walks up to them.. 

"He just ran into me!" the pinkette yelled accusingly.. "I told you that I didn't see you.." Naruto whines pathetically.. "It's alright, I'm sorry for yelling at you.." she said with sincerity.. Sasuke sighs as he yanks Naruto away from the pinkette..

"And who are yooou??" the blond said in a sing-song tone.. "Sasuke." "That's a nice name! My name is Ino Yamanaka! This is my best friend Sakura Haruno!" she said and the pinkette- Sakura Haruno, waved.. "Nice to meet you! I'm Naruto!" said blond exclaimed while holding is hand out for a handshake, which both girls gave.. "What are your last names?" Ino asked with a tilt to her head... Sasuke narrowed his eyed and harshly said "Why?" "Well, it's odd to refer to someone you just met by their first name..." Sakura explains while her eyes bore into Sasuke's.. "Really? I have never heard of that.." Naruto says while leaning toward Sakura.. "Yeah, you refer to someone by their last name unless they give you permission to use their first name..." Ino cheerily said while placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder...

Both boys glanced at each other to confirm that they were actually doing this.. "My full name is Naruto Uzumaki!!" he said sortof loudly "Sasuke Uchiha." "Nice to meet you Uchiha, you too Uzumaki! I hope we can be friends.." Sakura said.. "I don't think-" Sasuke started before he was interrupted by the ball of sunshine that was his best friend.. "I'd love to become both of your friend!!"

"Can I have your phone number??" Sakura asked Sasuke while leaning toward him.. "I don't have one.." "Oh, maybe we can get you one!" Ino said while leaning toward him as well.. "There's no need to-" but he was cut off again.. "It's fine! We don't mind! Uzumaki, do you have a phone?" Ino said before looking at Naruto.. "No" "Great! We'll get you one too! Come on!" Sakura said before grabbing Naruto and Sasuke by the wrists and starts dragging them off with Ino close behind.. 

When they get into a shop there were a lot of metal slabs.. _'Ah, those must be phones'.._ After the girls picked out phones for him and Naruto they took them to another section of the shop.. "Pick a case for your phone! We'll pay for it." Ino said quickly.. Naruto was entranced by all of the phone cases, and was looking at all of them.. In the end Naruto ended up getting a case that looked like a night sky, while Sasuke got a black one with lightning on it.. The girls ushered them to the check out, as they called it,and payed for the stuff and a phone plan.. "Here, I already put our numbers in here so don't be afraid to give us a call!" Ino sung as she handed us our phones.. "Thank you!" Naruto said gleefully.. "Bye Uchiha! Bye Uzumaki!" both girl exclaimed as they walked away.. "Bye Yamanaka! Bye Haruno!" Naruto called back as he waved at their retreating backs..

After they left Naruto and Sasuke wandered around the village for a while.. Soon enough it was dark and they decided that they needed somewhere to stay.. "Maybe we could ask Haruno or Yamanaka for somewhere to stay??" Naruto said as they walked down the streets, not a soul in sight.. "No, I don't want to.." 

"Why not?"

"I just don't so drop it.."

"Where are we going to stay then?" he whined softly.. "We'll find somewhere, and if we don't we'll sleep in the woods.." Sasuke said softly and quickly... "Ok.."

They went on for a while before they were approached by an old lady, "Excuse me, what are you doing out so late?" she asked with concern.. "That's none of your-" Naruto silences him with a hand over his mouth and says... "We don't have anywhere to stay.." "What? Where are your parents?" she said as she closely looked them over.. "Gone" Naurto says quickly.. "I'm sorry to hear that... You could stay with me, and instead of rent you could help me around the apartment.." she said kindly.. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he knew better than to underestimate anyone. What if it was a trap?? "Thank you Obaa-chan!" Naruto says in a heartbeat..

"Follow me.." she says as she heads toward an oldish looking building.. Sasuke then yanks Naruto's hand off of his mouth "Baka, what if it's a trap??"

"What if it isn't?"

"You have to much faith in people.."

When they got in the building the went up several flights of stairs until they reached the 4th floor and continued down the hallway.. She pulled out her keys and opened the door.. "Come in, this is your home now.." the place was small, but clean... "I have a spare room right there, however I have no bedding for you.. Oh silly me, I never asked for your names.." "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! This is Sasuke Uchiha!" said blond said quietly but with enthusiasm.. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nozomi Hirano.."

"Nice to meet you too! Wait- do you want us to call you Hirano-san or Obaa-chan??"

"Which ever makes you more comfortable.."

"Ok, thank you for letting us stay with you Obaa-chan! We really appreciate it!" Naruto cheered with a grin on his face.. Naruto then harshly elbowed Sasuke in the ribs and glared at him, "Yeah, thanks Hirano-san.." "Now, let me warn you that this part of town isn't the best at night, so if you're out at night you need to be careful." she said softly and calmly..

"Ok! Thanks for letting us know Obaa-chan!" Naruto says enthusiastically..

"You two should get ready for bed, it's late and you need your rest.." she pondered a minute before offering them her bedding but they refused saying they didn't need it..

And with that Sasuke and Naruto went into the room she offered them.. It was a small room with one window, but it'll work.. They laid down next to each other and said their good nights.. 

Naruto was asleep soon enough, but Sasuke was awake a little longer thinking about the days events... He soon enough fell into light slumber...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any spelling or grammatical errors and I will fix them..  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Tonno = the leader of the clan  
> Heika = the royal heir (normally the oldest child)  
> Denka = royalty that isn't the leader, heir, married to another royal, or married into royalty  
> Hidenka = royalty that married another royal  
> Kakka = someone who married into royalty  
> Shinobi = warrior (sometimes referred to as ninja)  
> Magic = what the modern world calls chakra or anything relating to chakra  
> Norimono = a wheelless vehicle that is carried by others  
> 


	4. Answers

Ok, so Sasuke was in a predicament... He had been sleeping anxiously in fear that Hirano-san would try something while they slept, and in the process forgot that Naruto was a cuddler.. So here he was panicking in Naruto's arms trying to figure how to get away without waking him up... It was the 8th hour of the night and he was unsure if time works the same way as back home... If it does then the night should last only 2 more hours, and he and Naruto were used to waking up with the sun..

_'What do I do??'_

He quickly looked around the room assessing his situation the best he could before moving Naruto's arms slowly, and stopping whenever he felt like Naruto was going to wake up..

After he escaped the blond he tiptoed out of the room, being very careful not to make any noise, he went onto the balcony to look at the village... It was very different from any village he's every seen before.. It was very lit up, and there were no torches or lanterns..

His thought then wandered to how they got here, he doesn't know the specifics, but he knows someone must have summoned them.. There was no other explanation that he could think of for the strange chakra that engulfed them.. And why the heck did that chakra feel familiar?

He didn't have an answer to that last question and it was bothering him..

He sensed someone moving toward him and turned around to see Hirano-san look at him with shock.. "You're up awfully early.."

"Hn"

"Are you hungry??" she asked sweetly while walking toward the kitchen.. "No" "Alright, let me know when you get hungry.." 

He went back to looking at the village with a huff, enjoying the strange beauty of it.. He wondered how they got it to be different colors.. He knew he had been there a while, maybe about 2 hours _'He'_ _d have to check how long the days and nights were here'_ , when he saw the sun coming over the horizon..

"Mornin Obaa-chan.. Mornin Sas'ke.." the blond mumbled with a yawn, he obviously just woke up.. "Morning sweetheart! Are you hungry??" Hirano-san queried kindly with a soft smile on her face.. "Yes!" The blond screeched cheerfully.. "Give me a moment, Uzumaki.." she said before walking into the kitchen...

When she was out of sight Naruto walked up to Sasuke and put all of his weight on the other boy's back.. "Oi, get off of me dobe!"

"No"

"May I ask why not?" Sasuke said bitterly with a glare.. "'M cold and sleeby.." Naruto mumbled softly... "I already woke up to you death gripping me.. Let me go.." "Wait- I was hugging you in my sleep??" he shot up and looked Sasuke in the eyes.. "Yes.."

"Food's ready!" Hirano-san called before Naruto could say anything..

After Naruto finished eating they helped clean the apartment then went for a walk.. Sasuke had a hunch that Naruto wanted to look for Haruno and Yamanaka.. As they walked by a garden in the middle of the village Naruto decided that they were going in there... It was quite peaceful, or as peaceful as being sent who knows where can be...

As they were walking a dog ran up to them and completely knocked over Naruto.. "Woah there, uh hi.." Naruto stammered in surprise at the furry creature and it continued to lick him... Sasuke slowly backed away and into the tree so the dog wouldn't come after him next.. He had nothing against dogs, he just wasn't in the mood to deal with being tackled and licked...

"Akamaru, get off of him!" a brown haired boy yelled as he ran up.. "Sorry about that.. Akamaru loves people and sometimes tramples them.." "Nah it's fine.. I love animals.." Naruto exclaims with a toothy grin.. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way.."

"Kiba Inuzuka.."

"Nice to meet you Inuzuka- wait, where did Sasuke go?"

"Sasuke??" Inuzuka queried with a tilted head.. "Yeah, he was here a moment ago!!" the blond yelled so loud Sasuke saw a couple in the distance look in their direction... Naruto then began to look around frantically..

"You said your name was Uzumaki right?" the other boy said.. "Yeah, what of it?" "Well, Sakura and Ino were talking about you and a boy named Uchiha.."

"You're friends with Haruno-chan and Yamanaka?"

"Yes, and is this Sasuke you're looking for Uchiha?"

"Yes he is!" Naruto beamed.. "Well, maybe you and this Uchiha could join us for lunch?" Inuzuka invited.. "Sure! Let me find Sasuke first.."

This is when Sasuke decided that now was a good time to leave.. But just as he was about to exit the area something collided with him and made him fall from the tree.. He readied his chakra only to discover that it was just Naruto.. "Found you!!" he cheered.. "Get off of my back dobe.." Sasuke grmbled when he realized that Naruto was sitting on his back.. "Only when you agree to have lunch with Inuzuka, Haruno-chan, and Yamanaka.."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'll drag you there.."

".....

Fine, I'll go so get off of me!" He yelled while trying to get the blond off of his back.. "Alright! Where to Inuzuka??" he said with excitement... "Follow me.."

After a minute of walking they reached a clearing with benches around and food cooking on-something.. "Hey Sakura! Ino! Look who I brought with me!" Inuzuka yells... Everyone looks up at the sound of the brunette, and as soon as Haruno and Yamanaka see them they run over...

"Uchiha! Uzumaki! I didn't expect to see you here!" they chimed together... "We weren't expecting it either! But then Akamaru knocked me to the floor and then Inuzuka invited us to lunch!" Naruto explains with a grin...

"I'm glad you both came! Come, let's introduce you to everyone!" Haruno said as she led them toward the others...

They were introduced to everyone and began to eat and make small talk... Well, Naruto was making small talk, Sasuke was trying to stay out of it.. In the process he was able to study everyone... Like how a black haired girl kept trying to be close to Naruto, or how a black haired boy was trying to sleep and keep an eye on him and Naruto at the same time..

Yes, Sasuke didn't pay attention to their names.. And no, he doesn't care...

"Where are you from??" is the question that causes Sasuke to start paying attention to the conversation...

"Well, Sasuke and I live around here.." the blond says with a cheery tone.. _'At least he came up with something...'_

"Really? Then how have we never seen you before??" a girl with her brown hair tied up into buns asks...

"We don't live close to here, we live in a section of this town that's further away... Naruto just wanted to walk around and dragged me into it..."

"Oh- That makes sense.." the brown haired girl said... _'I probably should have paid attention to everyone's names'_

"Speaking of which, we should probably get going... We were supposed to help Obaa-chan around the place!" Naruto pondered aloud.. 

"Ok.. Bye Uzumaki! Bye Uchiha!" Yamanaka waved as Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and started to drag him away... 

When they were quite far away Naruto let him go.. "What do you want dobe?" Sasuke sighed.. "What do you mean??" the blond said innocently... "We already helped her around the house, so there must have been some other reason for you to say that..."

"Fine, I wanted to talk about those people.."

"Why?"

"Yamanaka for starters, isn't that the name of the mind-switch clan that lives in the west?"

Sasuke immediately stopped.. _'How could he forget about that??'_

"Not to mention the weird black haired girl's last name is Hyuga.."

"If they are apart of these clans.... Why do they not have the same clothing or traditions??" Sasuke was confused.. It didn't make any sense..

"Sasuke..... What if that odd chakra didn't send us somewhere else.. But some WHEN else..."

"That should be impossible, but then again everything in this place should be impossible..."

They decided to go to this building that had weird looking scrolls in it and began to read.. They read on culture and history to figure out if Naruto's speculation was correct... It had been many hours before Sasuke came across something that he recognized... The story of Hashirama and Madara.. He read the story and noticed some details were different, this scroll said that Hashirama was in love with Mito and Madara was just his good friend.. When in reality Hashirama and Madara were in love and Hashirama only married Mito after Madara died... She was originally only going to carry a child for them but after Madara's death she ended up marrying Hashirama..

He kept reading and came across the story of how Kushina-Tonno and his father died... Then he noticed that this story apparently took place 5,005 years ago... 5,005... That means that he an Naruto where 5,000 years in the future...

Which means that the people they met must be descendants of the clans he knows... After all, he read in a previous scroll that clans haven't existed for at least 3,000 years..

"Naruto" Sasuke called out to his best friend his voice wavering "Huh?" the blond looked up.. "I- I found out where we are.." he said shakily "Really!? Where are we?" Naruto whisper yells.. 

"5,000 years into the future"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any spelling or grammatical errors and I will fix them..  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Tonno = the leader of the clan  
> Heika = the royal heir (normally the oldest child)  
> Denka = royalty that isn't the leader, heir, married to another royal, or married into royalty  
> Hidenka = royalty that married another royal  
> Kakka = someone who married into royalty  
> Shinobi = warrior (sometimes referred to as ninja)  
> Magic = what the modern world calls chakra or anything relating to chakra  
> Norimono = a wheelless vehicle that is carried by others  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The length of the day/night cycles are based off of Tokyo's, meaning the sun rises at 5:00 A.M. and sets at 6:30 P.M. Now, I know that's slightly different then it is in Tokyo, but this is my story so I decide the rules..  
> Also, where Naruto and Sasuke are from they say how long it's been since the sun rose/set... So if they say it's the 5th hour of the day that means the sun rose about 5 hours ago... They don't do half hours, so you won't see them say it's the 9th and a half hour of the night, it's the 9th hour until it's been 10 hours.. They know what a half hour is, but they don't use it when talking about the time of day or night.. They might say meet me in half an hour and the other person will know what they're saying... After the sun/moon rises it's called the golden hour(day) or the silver hour(night) until it's been 1 hour since the sun/moon rose, then it's called the 1st hour of the day/night..


	5. Worry

"5,000 years??" Naruto stammers hoarsely in disbelief.. "5,000.... 5 and 3 zeros?? 5 times 1,000??" the blond whisper yells so he won't get kicked out of the 'library'.... "Yes, 5,000 years.. We're probably in the same area as the Uzumaki village.." Sasuke mumbled, knowing how the blond would probably respond to that..

"If that's true, then that means everyone's gone, even the Uzumaki can't live that long.. But, does that mean the Uzumaki are extinct? Am I the last one??" Naruto sniffled softly, his eyes brimming with tears... _'Everyone's gone, dad, Karin, Nagato-san..'_

Sasuke started to panic when he saw the tears roll down Naruto's cheeks.. _'No, he's crying.. Quick, comfort him.. Or something..'_ Sasuke truly hated seeing his best friend cry, and felt so bad for being the one to cause his tears... "Don't worry, we still might be able to get back home! I think someone summoned us here, so if we find them, maybe they know a jutsu that'll send us home!"

"You-you think we were summoned here? Why?" the blond looked up at the raven sadly with a hint of hope in those ocean eyes.. "Yeah, I do.. It's a hunch I've had for a while now.. I have no proof other than the fact we were ingulfed by chakra before we ended up here.."

"Well it makes sense, I guess.." Naruto says hoarsely.. "We should get going... The sun's setting and Hirano-san said that the area she lives in is not extremely safe at night.. While we do have jutsu, I'd rather avoid using it.. After all, no one has used chakra in over 2,000 years.. I'm not sure if people believe it exists anymore.." Sasuke whispered and took the blond's hand in his own.. No he wasn't doing this to hold his hand, at least not the only reason.. He knew Naruto was fond of physical contact, so maybe it'll help cheer him up..

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand, consciously or unconsciously Sasuke wasn't sure...

They walked back to Hirano-san's home hand in hand... Naruto was unusually quiet, but it made sense.. There was a chance they'd never make it back, the thought hurt the blond.. His family was very important to him, he had already lost his mother.. Now he'd technically lost his father as well..

Sasuke felt the same, family is very important to him.. But he needs to be strong, for his and Naruto's sake..

They make it back without incident.. When they knocked on the door Hirano let them in and commented on the fact that both boys looked hungry, and went to go prepare dinner.. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Sasuke.." but before the raven haired male could answer Naruto had already entered the kitchen.. "Do you need help, Obaa-chan??"

"Oh! Uzumaki, I didn't hear you walk up.. Hmm, now that you mention it, I could use some help with the dishes.."

"Ok"

After a minute Hirano looks at Naruto and says, "Are you ok?" "Huh? Oh! Yeah, why?" the blond fumbles nervously.. "You're less cheerful than normal.. So I was wondering if you were ok.." she softly answered.. "Yeah, I'm fine.. It was- It was a long day.." he insisted.. "Ok, but you can talk to me if needed... Or maybe you'd rather talk to your boyfriend, I can understand that.." she kindly added..

"Wait- BOYFRIEND???" Naruto quietly sputtered.. "Is he not your boyfriend? Sorry for assuming... It's just, you're both very affectionate with each other and obviously care about one another a lot.. And I know you aren't related.." she said with a small smile.. "Yeah I care about him, he's my best friend.. And I'm affectionate with a lot of people!" he whisper yelled so Sasuke wouldn't hear him..

"You may be a naturally affectionate person, I know this.. But you always seem to gravitate towards him, no matter what.. You may not have noticed, but when we first met you pressed yourself up to him, as if to shield him in case I decided to do something.." she pointed out with a soft smile etched on her face...

"I what?" the blond whispered almost to himself.. "You heard me.." "I- Uh... FINE!! I may have feelings for him, but he probably doesn't feel the same.." Naruto quietly admitted with a huff.. "What makes you say that?" Hirano inquired... "Well, I'm one of his- no, I'm his only friend.. So he'd be more willing to let me touch him.. He never initiates it.."

"What ever you say, hun... You should rest, it's getting late.."

"Ok, goodnight, Obaa-chan!" he says sleepily...

When he entered the room Sasuke was already lying down, but Naruto knew he probably wasn't asleep yet... He laid down next to Sasuke and said raven haired male turned to look at him.. "You were in the kitchen for a while, I was waiting for you to go to bed.." he mumbled sharply.. "You could have gone to bed y'know.." Naruto reminded his best friend..

"I could have, but you entering the room would have woken me up.."

"True"

After that the boys lapsed into silence, just looking at each other.. Soon enough, Naruto fell asleep... The same couldn't be said for Sasuke... He felt bad for lying to the blond, but he needed to keep him safe.. He had felt a powerful chakra earlier, while Naruto was in the kitchen, it unsettled him.. He needed to be vigilant.. He sat up and looked at the boy next to him.. He watched the steady rise and fall of his chest.. He eyed the golden locks of hair, he wanted to run his fingers through it, but that would probably wake Naruto up.. And he'd never ask if he could touch the younger boy's hair.. Feeling kinda creepy, he looks away..

He doesn't know how long he sits there in the dark, but he knows it's been a while when he hears Naruto stir.. He quickly lays down so the blond won't know he's been up all night, even though he'll most likely figure out somethings wrong.. He's always been like that, noticing things about Sasuke that others don't notice..

He slowly sits up so he won't get a headache and croaks, "Morning dobe." "Mornin teme.." Naruto retorts back with a scratch to his voice..

They exit the room and the smell of breakfast greets them, they take their places at the table just as Hirano enters the room.. "Good morning! Here's your breakfast.."

They begin to eat and after a minute Naruto speaks up, "Sasuke, are you alright??" "I'm fine.... Why do you ask.." he murmured, dreading the blond's answer.. "You're acting more, tired than usual.. Did you sleep alright?" he said with a concerned expression..

"I'm fine!" Sasuke said a little to quickly...

"Sasuke"

"Fine! Fine! I didn't sleep that well.. Happy?"

"You should lay down, even if it's just for a little bit.." Hirano proposed.. "Yeah! You go to bed, I'll help Obaa-chan today!" Naruto said loudly.. He then stood up and grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and dragged him to their room and made him lay down... "Get some sleep, teme, I'll do your work today." he stated with a small smile and concern in his eyes.. "But-" "No but's!! I've already decided I'm doing this! If it makes you feel better I won't let Obaa-chan in the room.. Ok?"

Sasuke let out a long sigh before saying, "Ok, stay safe.."

"I will! Sweet dreams S'ke!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any spelling or grammatical errors and I will fix them..  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Tonno = the leader of the clan  
> Heika = the royal heir (normally the oldest child)  
> Denka = royalty that isn't the leader, heir, married to another royal, or married into royalty  
> Hidenka = royalty that married another royal  
> Kakka = someone who married into royalty  
> Shinobi = warrior (sometimes referred to as ninja)  
> Magic = what the modern world calls chakra or anything relating to chakra  
> Norimono = a wheelless vehicle that is carried by others  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The length of the day/night cycles are based off of Tokyo's, meaning the sun rises at 5:00 A.M. and sets at 6:30 P.M. Now, I know that's slightly different then it is in Tokyo, but this is my story so I decide the rules..  
> Also, where Naruto and Sasuke are from they say how long it's been since the sun rose/set... So if they say it's the 5th hour of the day that means the sun rose about 5 hours ago... They don't do half hours, so you won't see them say it's the 9th and a half hour of the night, it's the 9th hour until it's been 10 hours.. They know what a half hour is, but they don't use it when talking about the time of day or night.. They might say meet me in half an hour and the other person will know what they're saying... After the sun/moon rises it's called the golden hour(day) or the silver hour(night) until it's been 1 hour since the sun/moon rose, then it's called the 1st hour of the day/night..


	6. Walk

After he left Sasuke so he could sleep he helped Obaa-chan then he went and sat in from of the televisen? No that wasn't right.. televiosn? Nope, that wasn't right either.. television? Yes, that's it.. He was watching..... Something.. Whatever it was, it was entertaining... He was so entranced by the television he almost didn't notice Obaa-chan walk up.. **_Almost_**

"Having fun, Uzumaki?" she kindly asked.. "Yeah, I've never seen this before.." he replied quickly without looking away from the screen.. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Obaa-chan spoke up again, "How is he?"

"Wha- huh?"

"Uchiha, how is he?" she asked again with slight amusement in her tone.. "Oh! He's sleeping now, I promised no one would enter the room.." he replied hastily.. "I see, well let me know if you need anything.." she responded as she stood up and made her way into the kitchen..

He still felt a little awkward around her, seeing as she had accurately guessed his feelings for the elusive ravenette... _'Are my feelings that obvious, or is she just perceptive?'_ He wondered why Sasuke didn't sleep last night.. Was it a bad dream? Did he sense something? Oh gosh- where they going to die? He shook that thought away, they'd be fine.. They always were.. But he still couldn't help but wonder if something was going on..

He'd have to ask Sasuke about that later..

After a few "episodes" of whatever he was watching he got bored and decided to go out.. Maybe he'd run into Haruno-chan.. He quickly peeked into the kitchen and let Obaa-chan know he was heading out.. When he was outside he could feel the breeze against his face, it was welcome after everything he learned yesterday.. _'5,000 years..'_ He still had trouble wrapping his head around the fact they were 5,000 years in the future..

He walked around, not sure where he was going.. He listened to hustle and bustle of the village.. _'I doubt they're called villages anymore.. We'll need to look into that..'_ He looked at the towering buildings and the speeding self-moving norimonos..

He felt

Out of place

He didn't belong here, he was from another time... But here he was, in the far future.. Farther than he would ever live naturally.. He decided that he wasn't going to think about that right now...

He looked around and saw a building with a flower on it, so he decided to check it out..

He entered and there were a lot of flowers on display, there were so many colors and so many kinds.. He honestly didn't know them all...

"Uzumaki?"

He turned towards the person to see Yamanaka standing there.. "Yamanaka? What're you doing here?" he asked with surprise.. "This is my parent's flower shop, we live upstairs. But the real question is what're you doing here, Uzumaki?" she queried.. "Oh, I was just wandering around and ended up here..." he answered casually and cheerily..

"Really? What about Uchiha? I don't see him and you guys are normally together.."

"He didn't sleep well last night so I made him go back to bed.."

"Oh! I see.. Well, maybe next time.. Anyway, want to buy some flowers? I'll give you a discount cause you're a friend!"

"That's fine! I don't have any money anyways... Maybe we could hangout instead??"

"Hmmm.. Sure! Why not, let me tell my parents so they can look after the shop.." she the headed behind the counter and when Naruto made no move to follow her she said, "Well? Are you coming or not?"

"Huh? Oh.. Coming!"

He followed her behind the counter and into the back where there were stairs leading to the next floor.. When they got to the top of the stairs she opened the door and walked right in... _'This must be her house..'_

He went in and immediately saw what he assumed was her father.. He looked kind and intimidating at the same time..

"Hey Ino! Who's this?" he kindly smiled.. "This is Uzumaki! He wanted to hangout, do you mind taking over the shop for me?" she acknowledged sweetly .."Alright, but keep the door open.." he added.. 

_'He doesn't need to worry about me making a move on her, considering I'm only into guys..'_

"Ok! Come on, lets go!" she chanted as she gripped his wrist and, quite literally, dragged him down the hall into her room... "Now, what do you want to do?" she queried as she sat on her.... Futon?? Why was it off the ground?? _'Not like I can ask, that'll be too suspicious..'_

"I don't know? What can we do?" he asked.. "Well, we could play a video game, we could draw, we could talk.." she listed while looking at the ceiling.. "Uhh, you pick.." he responded kinda loudly.. "Ok, how about we play a game.."

She started to set up for the "video game" they were going to play... And Naruto just, watched her.. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't was curious about what she was doing.. She turned the tv on and popped a round metal plate into a metal box then grabbed metal boomerang-looking-things and handed one to him.. "Here, you can have this controller since the other one is a little faulty.."

He accepted the controller and stared idly at the people on the screen... "C'mon pick a character.." she teased lightly.. "I- I don't know how, I've never played before.. Actually, I've never even held a controller.." he mumbled nervously.. "You've never even- HoW?" she marveled with her mouth agape..

"Never mind.. Here.." she then proceeded to show him how everything worked and what buttons to press to do what... It took a while, but he finally got it.. They were on their 5th round when she looked at him and inquired, "Soo, would you be willing to hangout with Hinata?" "Uh, who's Hinata??" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.. "She's the black haired girl that was at the picnic.. You might remember her as Hyuga.."

He thought back on the picnic, he recalled a weird black haired girl.. That was probably Hyuga.. "Yeah, I think I remember her.. I don't know, if I stay too long Sasuke might wake up and wonder where I am.."

"It doesn't have to be today, maybe next week? She really wants to get to know you better.."

"I'll think about it.."

With that they went back to playing.. After a few more rounds, Naruto decided he should be getting home.. "Well, it was nice playing with you, Yamanaka, but I should get going.."

"Alright! See you next time, and text me if you want to hangout with Hinata!"

"I will!"

"Bye!"

He exited the house and walked down the street, he was walking for a few minutes when he felt it.. Chakra, and it _wasn't_ Sasuke's... It was more.. Ominous.. He dashed to Obaa-chan's place, he got there as she was setting lunch on the table.. "Welcome back, Uzumaki, are you hungry?" she called sweetly.. "Yeah, lemme check on S'ke first.." he added slightly panicked.. He hoped she didn't notice..

He entered the room and Sasuke stirred, "Naruto?" he rasped, "What's wrong?" "I sensed chakra, powerful chakra.." Naruto answered in a rush.. 

Sasuke let out a sigh and replied, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice for a few days, so you'd be at ease for a while longer.." "Is that why you didn't sleep? Because you felt odd chakra and didn't want me to worry?" he inquired while it felt like butterflies were in his stomach.. The older male just sat there for a minute then nodded...

It was then the blond's turn to sigh, "Look, I get that you didn't want me to worry, and I appreciate that I really do.. But let me know what's going on, we're in this together, ok?"

After a minute of gazing into each other's eyes, he nodded again.. "Good! Lunch is ready! C'mon, let's go eat!" the blond cheered as he yanked Sasuke by the wrist towards the dinner table.. _'_

_I still don't understand why it needs to be so tall.. Or why you need wooden seats, sitting on the floor is easier and takes up less space..'_

They ate in silence until Hirano queried, "By the way, Uzumaki, how was your walk?" "It was good, I ran into Yamanaka and we hung out for a while.." he stated cheerfully.. "I didn't realize you left.." Sasuke interrupted.. "Yeah, we played video games and talked a bit.. She said Hyuga wants to hangout with me.."

"Hyuga??"

"Y'know, the weird black haired girl from the-" _'Shoot what was it called?' Why of all times for my mind to go blank it has to be now?!_ "from the picnic.."

"Oh, her.."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nnn."

"Oh come on! Don't be like that.."

".."

"S'ke!!"

"I'm going to our room.."

"Oi!"

But he had already left by the time Naruto had spoken up.. The blond sighed and continued eating his lunch.. After he finished he went into their room, "Sasuke?"

"Hnn"

"That chakra, do you think they're the one who summoned us?" he looked at the raven haired male expectantly.. "I- I'm not sure.. Either way we might be able to get some answers from them.." he stated while gazing into ocean eyes...

"I hope so.."

They were silent for a moment, not sure what to say after that..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any spelling or grammatical errors and I will fix them..  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Tonno = the leader of the clan  
> Heika = the royal heir (normally the oldest child)  
> Denka = royalty that isn't the leader, heir, married to another royal, or married into royalty  
> Hidenka = royalty that married another royal  
> Kakka = someone who married into royalty  
> Shinobi = warrior (sometimes referred to as ninja)  
> Magic = what the modern world calls chakra or anything relating to chakra  
> Norimono = a wheelless vehicle that is carried by others  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The length of the day/night cycles are based off of Tokyo's, meaning the sun rises at 5:00 A.M. and sets at 6:30 P.M. Now, I know that's slightly different then it is in Tokyo, but this is my story so I decide the rules..  
> Also, where Naruto and Sasuke are from they say how long it's been since the sun rose/set... So if they say it's the 5th hour of the day that means the sun rose about 5 hours ago... They don't do half hours, so you won't see them say it's the 9th and a half hour of the night, it's the 9th hour until it's been 10 hours.. They know what a half hour is, but they don't use it when talking about the time of day or night.. They might say meet me in half an hour and the other person will know what they're saying... After the sun/moon rises it's called the golden hour(day) or the silver hour(night) until it's been 1 hour since the sun/moon rose, then it's called the 1st hour of the day/night..  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Should I keep adding this or should I stop next chapter??


	7. The Spar

Naruto was worried, like, _really_ worried.. That powerful chakra set him on edge, he was both glad and upset that Sasuke hadn't told him about it.. Glad cause he was able to have peace for a while longer, and upset cause he and Sasuke were supposed to be a team, how could they be a team if Sasuke kept stuff from him??

No matter, they talked about it an he understood why he did it.. Doesn't mean he's happy about it though..

"By the way.." Sasuke glances at the blond "I think I should hangout with Hyuga, not today.. But next week maybe, she's weird but I don't want to be rude.." "How would not hanging out with her be rude??" Sasuke queries with a raised eyebrow... "I don't know, everything about this place is weird.. I'm not sure if it's rude to not hangout with someone or not, and I don't want to take chances.. Besides, maybe we can be friends.." he sighs softly..

Sasuke didn't respond to that

Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't too keen on the idea of friends, especially in this time.. He was more focused on getting them home.. But he also knew Sasuke wasn't going to stop him from making friends..

"Alright, but stay on guard at all times.. We don't need something bad happening cause you weren't paying attention.." he taunted with a smirk.. "Oi!! I'll be careful, Teme.."

They fell into silence once more after this.. Naruto's thought wandered, he thought about his family, of his previous life, _'Will I ever see them again?'_ He missed them, a lot, and it hurt to lose them.. He felt his eyes water and he rapidly blinked his eyes.. He doesn't know why, Sasuke has seen him cry plenty of times, but he tried to hold in his tears..

Keyword _tried_

He felt the tears roll down his face and he rushed to wipe them.. He knows Sasuke has noticed cause he hears him shift.. After a moment he feels Sasuke sit right next to him, he's not looking at him.. Naruto lays his head on his friend and crush's shoulder and sobs silently..

He barely registers the arm that wraps around him and the hand that is placed between his shoulder blades.. He clutches the fabric of Sasuke's shirt tightly, eyes shut tight.. When his cries died down he realized he had somehow moved from Sasuke's shoulder to his chest, and that said boy was holding him... "Sry, S'ke.." Naruto rasped, his throat was sore from crying.. "You're fine, Dobe.." They just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Sasuke broke eye contact and looked down and to the side.. "You wanna talk about it?" he mumbled almost inaudibly..

He shook his head, "No, I want to stop thinking about it.."

Sasuke looked like he was debating something for a minute before replying, "We could, take a nap.. If you want..." He just _gaped_ at Sasuke, he had no idea what had prompted this.. Also, Sasuke had already slept all day, surely he wasn't tired anymore.. "That sounds nice, but Obaa-chan was setting out lunch when I got here.. We should go eat, but I don't want her to see me like this.."

"Use henge then, she'll never notice.."

"Alright"

They exited the room and, due to the henge, Hirano-san didn't notice that Naruto had been crying.. They ate lunch in silence and Sasuke retreated to their room afterwards.. Naruto went and sat in front of the tv and began to watch- something.. He honestly had no idea what this was, but it was entertaining.. He watched for a few minutes before going back into his room..

"S'ke" said boy looked up and made a sound of acknowledgement, "I want to train.." He stared at Naruto for a few seconds before nodding.. "Later, when Hirano-san is asleep.." Naruto sighed before nodding, he wanted to train now, but he knew it would be better to train while everyone was asleep..

Naruto managed to convince Sasuke to watch tv with him.. Naruto was staring intently at the screen while every so often he'd hear a scoff from beside him.. They watched the thing until dinner time, where Naruto and Hirano chatted away while Sasuke ate silently...

They said their goodnights then went off to their room, they didn't sleep though.. Instead Naruto made sure to keep them both awake by talking in a hushed tone while playing with Sasuke's hair, he protested at first but eventually gave into the blond menace..

After a while they agreed that Hirano was asleep, they stealthily sneaked out of the building and made their way towards the forest they had arrived in.. When they got there they took a sparing stance, they sprung into action..

He swung at Sasuke who easily dodged and kicked at Naruto's shin, the force of the kick was enough to make the blond stumble.. He quickly recovered and slashed at the Uchiha's face, four lines going from his forehead over the bridge of his nose down to his jaw... He hissed and punched Naruto in the stomach, while he was distracted Sasuke also grabbed his hair and tossed him across the way..

Growling, Naruto sprinted on all fours towards his rival... The older male shifted into a fighting stance, hand outstretched towards the oncoming jinchuuriki... He swiftly jumped out of the way way of his friend and into a tree.. Both boys danced around each other's attacks for a few minutes before they decided it was enough and pulled out their weapons..

Shuriken flung recklessly towards the raven haired male, he dodged then tossed a kunai that lodged itself in Naruto's bicep.. He sucked in a sharp breath from the pain but didn't hesitate to pounce... He could smell blood before he registered he had sunk his claws into the side of Sasuke's upper thigh... Said male jumped away, extending the gashes to right below his knee..

Sasuke hissed through his teeth, the recognizable sting of an injury and the smell of blood spurring him on.. He managed to get Naruto into a headlock, but the blond kicked his feet right out from under him... He crawled on top of the youngest prince and swung and made contact with his jaw, he most definitely left a bruise, the male under him spit blood into his face before flipping them... He then hit the blond's forehead with his fist and slashed his chest with a kunai before leaping out of the way of the younger's claws..

Unlike before when only his claws were like the fox, the kyuubi-jin was now half shifted, his whisker marks were dark, his eyes were like blood, and his teeth were as sharp as kunai...

Sasuke decided there was no more playing around, he activated his sharingan both eyes trained on the youth before him.. Said youth made hand signs, an indication he was readying his chakra... Sasuke took a defensive stance and made the familiar seals for one of his clan's signature techniques..

He spewed fire at the kyuubi-jin just as he summoned several shadow clones.. The blonds' ran at him with determination etched onto their features, the raven prepared to counter them.. He directed lightning to his left arm as the Narutos approached him, he ran it through them while he dodged several mud walls that sprang from the ground towards his body..

He managed to poof 2 of them but the other 3 came at him and he had to dance to not get hit.. He summoned chakra for a water attack, he managed to make the rock walls that were left around turn to mud while simultaneously dodging the wind attacks sent his way...

Apparently, he miscalculated cause he felt a sharp pain in his back, he gasped at the unexpected feeling... Naruto smirked when his wind arrow hit the elusive boy, the blood spilling from the wound proving how effective his attack was.. The gasp from the older male made enough of a distraction for the fox boy to grab him by the waist and flip him onto the floor..

He choked as the air was forced from his lungs from the impact with the forest floor.. The blond grabbed the silky raven hair to the point it was painful and he slammed his fist into the Uchiha's ribs, causing a grunt of pain to slip past his kissable lips.. Sasuke regained his composure quickly, grabbing Naruto by the neck hard enough that he momentarily let go of his hair, and that was all the time Sasuke needed to slam the blond's head to the floor..

Naruto's head throbbed from the sudden impact, he grit his teeth as the sly bastard sat on his back and punched in-between his shoulder blades.. He led the kyuubi's chakra to his back and he heard Sasuke hiss before leaping off of him to escape the heat.. The kyuubi's chakra could be used to heal, but if he wanted it could be used to harm..

He stalked towards his prey, watching his every move.. Sasuke cursed under his breath before doing the hand signs to a jutsu he was taught last year, the sound of hundreds of song birds filled his ears as he completed the jutsu... Naruto smiled a feral smile, _'So, he want to play like that huh?'_ he brought up his hand and led chakra to it, a ball of chakra appearing when he finished...

They charged at each other with out hesitance, and leaped before moving their attacks to the other's torso, carefully lowering the concentration of chakra at the last second to avoid killing each other.. After the flash of light that engulfed their vision they found themselves laying on the floor next to each other, they were breathing heavily..

Sasuke looked at Naruto, he had blood coming from his head, there were bruises littered all over his body, his clothing was tattered and torn, there was blood running down his arm, his chest moving up and down disturbing the scabbed wound.. Sasuke knew he probably wasn't any better off.. He silently assessed his damages, scratch marks on his face, thigh bleeding heavily, bruises all over, head mildly bleeding, his back bleeding slightly..

He sighed, at least it wasn't as bad as the time they had to stay in bed for 2 weeks cause they beat the shit out of each other and exhausted their chakra..

They lay under the stars for a while, the only sound being their breathing.. After who knows how long, Sasuke decided they were going to bleed out if they remained there.. He sat up with a wince, maneuvering himself onto his feet.. He held a hand out that the blond wasted no time in grabbing, he squashed the butterflies in his stomach.. Naruto gave him a blinding smile and he willed the blush to go away..

They both turned towards the village only to stop immediately, there standing mouth ajar was non other than Haruno Sakura..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in forever! Things happened so I was unable to work on this story, hope you can forgive me..


	8. Flashes of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting, things happened and I had writers block.. But I _finally _got motivation for this story... Enjoy__

They just stared at each other for a long while, mouths open in shock.. They were royally fucked without any clear way out.. Of course, if Sakura looked Sasuke in the eye he could put her under a genjustu and this will have never happened in her experience... But she wasn't looking him in the eye, green orbs darted between the roughed up boys, she almost looked horrified..

They were frozen for a good minute before the pinkette whispered, "What the fuck, how- how are you guys not dead? How did you do all of that??"

Sasuke tried to throw her into an illusion but she wasn't looking at him, her eyes were brimmed with tears and she was running her orbs over his and Naruto's injuries... She looked......

worried

"Haruno-chan, why are you here??" the ocean eyed male asked with apprehension, it was obvious he didn't know what to do... She looked surprised by his clear anxiety and Sasuke's hostile stance, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk trough the woods like I normally do, but then I heard a noise so I followed it.. When I reached the source of the noise you two were fighting, then you charged at each other with whatever that was... You didn't move for a minute, I almost thought you killed each other.."

She was shaking, but it was obvious she was trying to hold herself together.. Sasuke didn't understand why the fuck she was so scared?? Sure he was an Uchiha and Naruto was and Uzumaki and the kyuubi-jin, but then he realized _'She's never seen chakra before, how could I have forgotten??'_

He eyed her suspiciously then turned to his friend, they looked into each other's eyes, communicating silently... After a minute Naruto turned towards their unwanted guest, "Haruno-chan, if you'll sit down I'll explain everything.. But you can't tell _anyone,_ got it??" Naruto shakily responds... She slowly nods and wipes her eyes before she sits down..

Sasuke huffs and leans against a tree while Naruto sits next to Haruno, "Aren't you going to sit, Sasuke?" he looks at those pleading eyes, begging him to sit next to the blond.. But he simply tsked and avoided eye contact, knowing he'd give in if he saw those blue orbs again.. He was scowling, bottom lip pushed forward as he glanced up at the sky..

He could distantly hear Naruto talking to Haruno, but he didn't care about that.. He focused all of his senses on his surroundings, looking for movement, listening for something besides the forces of nature and the two pre-teens chattering, sensing if anything was wrong..

After a minute their voices died down, chancing a glance he noticed that Haruno's green eyes were down cast and drawn in contemplation.. After a minute she began, "So, let me get this straight.. You guys have magical abilities that were very common where you're from, which was 5,000 years ago..."

"Er, yes" Naruto fidgeted nervously, knowing that if she told anyone or reacted badly Sasuke was not going to go easy on her... It wasn't like Sasuke disliked her, it's just that he's very cautious and doesn't want to take any chances..

"And you guys were just sparing and not trying to kill each other?"

"Yes, we purposely lowered the concentration of chakra so we wouldn't kill each other.."

"That's-"

Naruto inhaled sharply while Sasuke reached for a kunai, tensely waiting for her response..

"So cool! I wish I had abilities like that, but that does sound kinda sucky to be sent so far into the future that no one you know is alive anymore.." she rambled on, hands clasped together.. Naruto visibly relaxed, _'She's ok with it, we don't have to put her in a genjutsu'..._ Sasuke, however, didn't move from his hostile stance, "You're not going to tell anyone, right?" he hissed, he was practically growling.. She stopped talking and looked at him, "Why would I?? You guys asked me not to so I won't, besides, it's not like anyone will believe me anyway.."

Sasuke sighed, reluctantly dropping his aggressive stance..

"If you tell anyone and they believe you, I will put them a genjutsu then torture you slowly before killing you.." Sasuke hissed through his teeth, purposely towering over her to look more threatening...

She blinked slowly, eyebrow raised, "I have no idea what a genjutsu is, but being tortured then killed is not something I want to experience.."

She stood up and started towards the village, after about 10 steps she pauses and turns around.. "You coming??" The two boys looked at each other before nodding, Naruto stood up and began to follow her.. They walked together in silence for a while, before the pinkette turned to them, "If you ever need to know something, let me know and I'll help you so you won't make anyone suspicious.."

"Thanks Sakura-chan!!" the blond chanted before realizing he just called her 'Sakura' when she hadn't given him permission to.. "Wait- I mean-" "I'm assuming in your time calling people by their surname is weird, huh?" she said as she stopped and looked at the two boys.. "Well, in our time you never say your last name unless you're close to that person or their ally, cause that's a dead give away to what clan you're from, cause our clan names are our 'surnames'.. Which is why we only said our first names when we met you..." he laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head, it was one of his nervous tics that's he's had since they were kids..

"If that's the case," she smiled with a giggle "you can call me Sakura if I can call you by your given names as well..."

Sasuke sighed as Naruto smiled like an idiot while clutching his hands together and nodding his head so fast he got dizzy, he stumbled but Sasuke managed to grab his arm before he fell over..

"Careful idiot" he said with fake annoyance, in reality he loved the physical contact between them.. Naruto felt warm, and that alone made Sasuke want to curl up next to him and doze for eternity.. But his pride would never let him, if he gave in Naruto would probably know about his feelings, he could always read Sasuke like a book, and he'd feel weak for needing comfort.. He hated to admit it, but he's had trouble sleeping since his dad died... He can remember watching that man cut him down with a blade, he could still smell the blood, could feel it on his fingertips..

He can remember crying and screaming in horror till his throat was raw, can remember _him..._

"Sasuke?" that soft voice snapped him out of the past, those worried blue eyes filled him with sorrow... Sorrow for worrying the blond, sorrow for everything he had done to the blue eyed angel...

"Sasuke" he whispered again, eyebrows knit together in concern.. "I'm fine.. Let's go.." Sasuke muttered, pushing his way past... He knew he was running away, but he didn't care.. He was feeling too many things right now, and he hated it..

He was always trying to kill his emotions, cause they only ever hurt him... He knew that he would probably break down at any moment, the past finally catching up to him..

He'd probably never see his mother or nii-san again.. Never again would Itachi tease him, he wouldn't ever mum's cooking-

He covered his mouth, the need to puke arising... His eyes stinged from unshed tears that were threatening to overflow... _'Don't cry, a shinobi never cries.. Besides, you don't want to worry Naruto anymore..'_

He silently tried to get his breathing under control, trying to stop shaking.. _'Be strong, for him... For the only one who knows my heart..'_ His vision was wavering, like he was going to pass out.. But he pressed on, knowing the blond would probably freak.. Sometimes, when Naruto thought Sasuke was asleep he'd rest his head on the raven's chest.. Listening to his heartbeat.. To convince himself that the Uchiha prince was alive..

The reason this thing started was cause last year they were on a mission with Kakashi-sensei, when they were attacked by rogue-nin, Zabuza and Haku... Kakashi-sensei fought Zabuza while he and Naruto fought Haku, long story short Sasuke was stabbed in the neck, as well as other places, several times by senbon, causing him to pass out from blood loss.. He thought he was going to die, so he said some things to Naruto he ended up regretting... But Naruto thought he had died and lost it.. He was enraged and unleashed the fox, every time he used the kyuubi's power before then he had control, but this time he handed himself over to the fox.. Letting himself get lost in rage, in chakra..

He had almost killed Haku and Zabuza, luckily, Kakashi-sensei managed to stop him in time.. They escaped with their lives, and promised to repay them for sparing their lives..

Afterwards, Naruto was by Sasuke's side till he woke... Refusing to leave him for a moment... He was so relieved when Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, and held the onyx eyed boy close.. They never spoke about it again, but Sasuke knew it was always in the back of Naruto's mind... Heck, it was always in the back of his mind too...

His head ached, like someone had hit him over the head... He took a sharp turn into the woods, off of the path.. _'Hopefully Naruto will forgive me for disappearing..'_

He stalked through the forest, concealing his chakra so he wouldn't be found... After a few minutes he slumped down against a tree, hand still over his mouth.. He sat on the forest floor, trying to gain control over himself.. His vision was fading in and out, his eyes were unfocused.. And before darkness overtook him, he swore he saw someone watching him..


	9. Missing Friends and Startling Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, I hope this chapter makes up for it..

He was panicking, he couldn't find Sasuke despite the boy being right infront of him 5 minutes ago.. He must have gone ahead while Naruto was distracted by talking to Sakura-chan... "Don't worry, Naruto, we'll find him... Is there anywhere he could have gone??" she places a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him...

"He- he could have gone back to Obaa-chan, but I don't think so.... I can't sense his chakra, which is making me anxious..." he fidgeted, his eyes downcast as he reached out, searching for the raven's chakra... "Chakra is your energy right?? The thing you use to use magic??" she whispers, almost like she's worried she'll send him into a panic if she's too loud... Or maybe she's doing it so he can listen to their surroundings...

"Something like that, I can't sense him.. WHy can't I sense him???" he was hyperventilating now, he put a hand on his heart to try to calm himself down... "Why don't we go back to the place you're staying at, we'll figure out what to do from there..."

"Alright" he croaked, they walked silently through the woods.. Carefully watching just in case they came across Sasuke.. Naruto had a bad feeling about all of this, after all, they still haven't found the source of the ominous chakra yet.. He just hoped that whatever it was hadn't come across Sasuke...

They reached the village- CITY! Sakura-chan called it a city... They reached the city soon enough, still watching for any sign of Sasuke.. They walked until he reached the building where he was staying, he walked up 4 flights of stairs, walked down the hall and quietly opened the door... Slipping inside they stalked to the room where he was staying, he took a deep breath before opening the door.. He slouched in disappointment when Sasuke wasn't there, even though he knew he wasn't cause he couldn't sense his chakra...

He was honestly hoping that Sasuke was just concealing his chakra...

"SOoooo, this is where you've been staying??" Sakura looked around the room, not that there was much to it.. It was small, with only a window and nothing else... "Yeah, Obaa-chan found us on the streets and offered to let us stay here.."

"I see, so, do you just sleep on the floor??" she turned to look at the blond who was leaning against the closed door.. "Yes?? Why??" he queried as he tilted his head.. "I just, wasn't expecting that.. I honestly wasn't expecting you to live in this district either.."

"Why weren't you expecting it??" he folds his arms, eying the girl in the room, waiting for her to elaborate... "Well, I'm from a better part of town, I guess I assumed you were too... And almost everyone I know sleeps in a bed, so you know..." she fidgeted nervously... "Oh, I guess that makes sense.... But what's a bed???"

Her head snapped up and they stared at each other for a few minutes before she said, "Oh, I almost forgot that you're 5,000 years old... A bed is a place you sleep, it's off the ground but on the ground and it's normally soft... Uh, you have pillows and blankets on it and sometimes other things???"

He thought silently to himself, trying to figure out this foreign thing.. Then it hit him, "OHHHhhh, you mean the thing that was at Yamanaka's house... The futon looking thing that's on a wooden table looking thing that is soft and we sat on to play the video game?? That's what it's called??" he was bouncing and getting closer to Sakura with every statement, by the time he was done he was in her face..

She put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back so she could have some personal space, "Yes, that..." He smiled sheepishly and backed up... "You don't sleep with any blankets??" he heard the pinkette say after a few moments of silence.. "No, Obaa-chan doesn't have any spares, Sasuke and I didn't want to take hers from her..." he explained as he sat on the floor...

"I see, how do you stay warm then??" she followed suite and sat across from him, shivering slightly... "Well, we are used to dealing with harsh weather, whether that be scorching heat or bitter cold... Though we have been sharing body heat recently..."

"So, you cuddle when you sleep??" she asked with a slight smirk, as if she knew what his feelings were... "I mean-I-you don't have to put it that way!!" he whined softly... She giggled and said, "So, I'm right??"

He huffed and looked out of the window, "Yeah, but you don't have to put it that way... It's not like we're doing it intentionally, I tend to cling to things while sleeping if I'm not under a blanket.."

"Mhm, sure..."

"What- what're you implying, Sakura-chan?" no, his voice did _not_ crack.... "Nothing, just find it interesting how nervous you are right now.."

"I'M NOT NERVOUS!" he yelled, maybe a little louder than he should have... "Yeaaah, suuuuure... What _ever_ you say, Naruto.." she teased as her smirk grew wider... He opened his mouth to retort when the door opened, they both jumped and turned towards the door where Obaa-chan stood there, looking at them.. "Obaa-chan, I can explain-" 

"Nono, it's quite alright, you can bring your friends over whenever... Where's Uchiha??" she worriedly looks around the room, even though she can see the entire room from the doorway.. "That's part of why I'm hear, Obaa-chan... We went for a walk in the woods, which is why Naruto's very dirty, and one thing led to another and now we don't know where Sasuke is.."

"You don't know where he is?" she sounded alarmed, eyes widening slightly.. Naruto shook his head, eyes watering slightly, shoulders slumped.. "That's not good, quickly, I'll make you breakfast.."

She ushered them out of the room and scurried to make them breakfast, he and Sakura were silent the entire time.. When the food was infront of them they began to talk, "I'm so sorry dear, but I never got your name.." Obaa-chan said fondly, the tension still there.. "Huh? OH, it's Sakura Haruno.." she bowed slightly, being careful of her hair and the food...

"Nice to meet you, Haruno, I'm Nozomi Hirano..." she smiled sweetly, as she also bowed slightly... "So, where did you last see Uchiha?"

"Last I saw him is when we were heading back here, he was walking ahead of us.." Sakura put a finger to her lip as she spoke, Naruto wasn't sure if that was intentional or not..

They continued to discuss where the young raven might be, and they ended up telling Hirano everything about how Naruto and Sasuke ended up there... She was surprised, but understood... They talked until noon coming up empty handed, Sakura got a call from her parents and left after a quick apology..

Naruto was exhausted, and Obaa-chan noticed and made him go lay down... He complied after a few protests, as he lied down he wondered where Sasuke was and what had happened to him... He doesn't know how long he lay awake, but he knows when he finally fell asleep, that it wasn't a peaceful one...

* * *

He could feel consciousness returning to him, slowly but surely... He grunted in pain and tried to seek out warmth, his eyes snapped open when he realized he wasn't on the forest floor anymore.. He took in his surroundings silently, hoping whoever moved him didn't realize he was awake yet...

His brows furrowed when he got a good look around, it looked an awful lot like his old sensei's place... _'But that's impossible, it's been 5,000 years'_ He sat up and slowly made his way to the door, silently noting that he was no longer in his previous clothing... He cracked open the door, peering out of it, once he deemed it safe he stalked out of the room..

He creeped down the hall, listening for any thing unusual, it was all too nostalgic... As he walked he started to realize something, this place was a labyrinth, just like his sensei's... Not to mention, he swore he could sense their chakra... _'It couldn't be-'_ He followed the feeling until he was infront of an all too familiar door, he pushed it open and his jaw dropped at the sight he was met with...

His sensei, alive and well, sitting on a zabuton drinking tea... "Hello, Sasuke, it seems you're finally awake..." their gold eyes shined with joy as they gazed at the Uchiha prince, who was still frozen with shock at the door... They stood up, placing their yunomi on the pedestal... "We have so much to catch up on"


	10. Old Friends

Sasuke stood there, mouth agape at who was infront of him... "H-How, it's been-" "5,000 years?? Yes, I know... You should know better than to doubt me, Sasuke-kun" they smiled softly, "Now, we have so much to catch up on... You look the exact same since we last saw each other... I honestly didn't expect to see you again after you disappeared.." they motioned to the other zabuton in the room, inviting Sasuke to sit..

He made his way over and sat down, eyes still wide at the snake sannin before him... "How are you alive??" he blurted, completely forgetting all of his etiquette.. They laugh, "Did you really forget that I can steal bodies??" Sasuke mentally smacked himself, _'Of course that's how they're still alive...'_ Orochimaru chuckled, "Here, have some tea..."

He takes the tea but just holds it, still looking at his previous sensei.. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's went towards the city with that girl, he was freaking out..." amusement adorned their features, a smirk dawning their lips... Sasuke tsked and looked around the room, not to much had changed since he had last been here...

"I should get going, he's probably worrying himself to death like an idiot.." he stood, placing the yunomi on the pedestal and turned to the door... He treaded down the halls, heading towards the exit.. He knows that it was rude, but he didn't care, he just wanted to make sure Naruto was ok.. Wasn't like he was ever polite to Orochimaru before.. He walked past the experiment rooms and he could hear noise from within, _'So he didn't give up his experiments, eh?'_

He winced as he accidentally brushed his should against the wall, he must have bruised it, or maybe even broken it... He could hear laughing in the distance, it was faint but it was there... Curiosity got the better of him, after all Orochimaru didn't really care for many people.. He stalked down the hall, suppressing his chakra, if they were with Orochimaru they probably knew all about chakra... He got to the door where the voices were coming from, and he could clearly hear them now...

"OH MY- could you maybe not do that?? Orochimaru-sama's going to kill us if that breaks!!" a female voice shouted aggressively, he could hear what sounded like someone hitting water... "C'mon, they won't notice if I juuuuussst touch it.. It won't break, I swear it..." a male retorted, he sounded calm and unsurprised by the woman's yelling... This must be a daily occurrence, "Help me out here, Jugo, tell him not to touch it!!"

Sasuke jolted in surprise, _'Jugo?? No, it can't be-'_

He debated in whether he should leave or investigate further when the door opens and almost smacks him... When he turns to the person to scowl at them he's met with a very familiar face, "Karin??"

She blinked in surprise, her mouth agape, "S-Sasuke?" she ran forward and dropped to her knees, she clutched him tightly, "You're alive, you're alive, you're alive.." she sobbed, her hands shaking where they were set on him... He could feel her tears landing on his shirt, soaking the fabric... He was in shock, there was no way this could be Karin... Uzumaki's live a long time, but not 5,000 years...

He saw Jugo and Suigetsu walk to the door way at her sobbing, "Sasuke??" they both whispered, their eyes were wide.. He watched them both, trying to wrap his head around everything.. "No, way... It's _actually_ him!!" Suigetsu then dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Sasuke on the opposite side of Karin, "We got a Sasuke sandwich, man, where you always this tiny??" Sasuke growled at that, he was _not_ tiny, he was average height... Possibly a little taller.. Naruto was the tiny one...

Jugo wrapped his arms around the trio, and Sasuke was taken back by how big they were... He wasn't tiny, but they were taller than when he last saw them... They looked older too.. Jugo looked to be about 25 while Karin and Suigetsu looked to be around 23...

He pushed on them cause he was starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen... They got off of him and Suigetsu and Karin wiped their eyes, "I can't believe that you're alive.. We thought you died on that day..." Suigetsu said, obviously trying to not sniffle... "What about Naruto?? Is my cousin alive??" Karin gripped his shoulders, she looked desperate... "Yeah, he's alive.. He's back in the city most likely.." he carefully removed her hands from his shoulders, and Jugo smiled, "It's good to see you again, Sasuke.."

"How are you guys alive anyway??" he looked at all of them, they looked at each other then back at him..

"Orochimaru-sama managed to extend our life span, but we have to keep having it redone every week or we'll die.." Karin rolls her eyes like it's obvious.. "They _what_ " he didn't know that was possible, "Enough of that! We need to catch up, Sasuke, c'mon..." Suigetsu grabs his hand and drags him into the room.. The room was obviously a testing room, there were 4 tubes of some kind of liquid... There were a table and a few chairs, as well as some cabinets... "What is this room?? I don't recall it.."

"This is the room where Orochimaru-sama extends our life, we like to hang out in here a lot..." Jugo says as he pulls out a chair and motions for Sasuke to sit.. Sasuke hesitantly sat down, he looked over all of them... Just as everyone suspected Jugo grew to be very tall, he was probably over 6 feet... Even Karin was taller than him, and she was the shortest one of the three... He folded his arms as he continued to look everyone over, Karin grew up to be beautiful just like everyone thought she'd be... Not that Sasuke cared, he wasn't interested in girls like that...

Suigetsu was more muscular than the last time they met, which was to be expected... While he was eying them he caught Suigetsu's smirk.. "You look like a child you know.." there the fucker goes again, "What the hell is that supposed to mean???"

"You're pouting and you look so small when sitting like that"

"I'm _not_ small, I'm average height..." he snaps, clenching his fists.. "Nah, you tiny.. Little itty bitty bite sized prince.." Sasuke's eye was twitching, there was nothing more that he wanted to do in that moment then ring Suigetsu's neck... "I'm not tiny, so **shut. up.** "

Suigetsu giggled as Karin shook her head, Jugo left to go get something... Sasuke leaned back against the chair, "When can I go?"

"So eager to leave us, eh, Sasuke?" she put her hands on her hips before snickering, "I see, you want to get back to Naruto.." He choked at that and tried to regain the oxygen he needs... "KARIN!!"

"What? You know it's true.. You reeeeaaallllyy think we didn't notice your crush on him?? Ha! Don't make me laugh, no matter how much you tried to hide it I could still see it... He's my cousin and you were my crush so I noticed everything.." she flipped her hair over her shoulder, looking smug... "Wait- you had a crush on me?" he pointed to himself with a confused expression...

"Yes dumbass, I did... But you were so obliviously in love with my cousin that you never noticed... I decided it was better to give up before I got too hurt, and I was so frustrated when you danced around your feelings for him..."

"SO I _WAS_ RIGHT! Sasuke did have feelings for Naru---" she lightly smacked him on the head, "Shut it, I'm talking.." Sasuke was dumbfounded, _'Karin had feelings for me??'_

"ANYWAYS, I developed feelings for you when I was around 10 years old.. I thought you were cool and really cute, but I discovered you had a crush on my cousin so I decided to not act on my feelings..." she smiled fondly, like it was a good memory...

They continued talking, just catching up.. At some point Jugo entered the room with some tea and joined the conversation.. "I should get going, Naruto's probably freaking out.." he stood up and walked towards the door, "You do that, see you later, Sasuke.." Jugo waved with a small smile... "YEAH! Bring your boyfriend with you next time!" the white-haired make snickered, the little- "He's not my--"

"Yeah yeah, we know... See ya, Sasuke!" Karin sassed as she shooed him out the door... She could hear him grumbling on the other end.. "I'm going to lay down, this has taken up a lot of my energy.." she walked past the2 boys and went down to her room.. She sighed as she laid down, _'It's been so long since I've seen him, but, why is he so- I can't think about this now..'_

She turned around and allowed herself to fall back into her memories...


End file.
